A router is a well-known rotary cutting tool for a routing a work piece. Typically, a router has a rotating bit which extends through a router base. It is often desirable to cut circular holes in a work piece or to cut circular discs (also referred to as a plug) from a work piece. A router can be used to form these holes and plugs. It is important, however, to make sure that the hole and plug is accurate. Circle compasses exist for using a router to form round plugs and holes on a very large scale. However, due to the size of the router itself, there is the need in the art for a circle compass that can be used to form small holes and small plugs.
The present invention is directed towards improvements over the prior art, and particularly for circle compass attachments for routers.